Beast and the Harlot
by I'm Heartless Babe
Summary: So, Undertaker (Yuu') likes to stalk young men... and Ciel just happens to be that young man at the point and time... So enjoy! Haters hate and leave don't be an ass!


**Chapter 1**

**A-N: So, Guys, I'm going to be a brat to myself and give myself even more work by adding yet another notch in my belt, by doing another fic. Pfft, I protest this myself, yet, I do it anyway.**

**So, this fic sprouted from a very lovely RP I am doing with my precious Angel Lauren! I just enjoyed it so much I just _had_ to do this. If you don't like it you can go shove a cucumber up your ass and fall on it! Other than that, please enjoy. Read and Review!**

**And if my regulars are reading this, thank you for reading and sticking with me it through all of my bullshit! I love you!**

_**Warning:**_** UndertakerXCiel. Sex! Pedo-ness! Cursing! Modern/AU! And, uh, other inappropriate shit. (Since this is a FANFICTION! I do not own characters!)**

…**/**

He stood against the door of his 1965 blue-black Mustang a cigarette hanging loosely in his lips. The male stood with his black motorcycle booted ankles crossed. He stood looking out into the parking lot his eyes slightly narrowed in the bright sunlight, although he had his silver bangs tapered over both eyes, the sun was still bright. His eyes caught one small boy lugging a large backpack.

He hummed as his covered eyes examined the boy close. He was somewhat amazed with his with his slate-colored hair, it was just about blue. Smirking his eyes went to the white hoodie that was slightly loose and hung just above tight black short-shorts that fit so well any girl would be jealous of, his silver-green eyes scaled down milky white flesh down to small black ankle booties that were a possible two inches. He wondered how the boy could wear a sweater in the hot September weather.

The elder stared at the passing student.. 'Hm, what a cute little ass... I can tap that shit.' He though to himself.

He watched as the boy grumbled about chemistry and how the work was over his head. He cocked his head smiling more now. He gave a slight whistle as he blew the smoke from his lips. The boy seemed to ignore him and keep walking, still griping about the college level work. The elder man stuck his bottom lip in an almost pout.

"Tch," the young male spoke to himself. He continued his slow gait as he grumbled in irritation. "I just don't understand the logic of that guy," He walked from the parking lot and slipped into a nearby alleyway to get home faster and possible stop for a homework break. "I mean, how am I supposed to know what an ilolnitoutamerization is?!" He found a clean-ish spot. He opened his pack pulling out a book. He fumbled with a few more things dropping a few books making himself drop them. He created a loud ricochet making him curse and yell in irritation. "Gah! Fuck, God, fucking shit." He was wondering why he was deciding to do this in an alley. "Oh. Right." He mumbled. "No AC."

While the younger disappeared into the alley, the older gave a smile and could only think that the hunt was on. He liked when they ran and fought, it gave him pleasure when they did. He flicked his cigarette but at a nearby student making them flinch away from the lit butt. They only scowled at the older man as he slipped into the driver seat of his classic car. This only made him light another cancer stick and slowly drive to the alleyway the victim had disappeared into.

As he stepped from the car he slammed the door and heard the faintest sound of the pitter-patter of small footsteps. He was on the hunt now and seeking the prey he desired. His boots clicked down the alley in search of the small little thing he was seeking. By the looks of it, he was expecting a fight, or at least a small one from this kid. He shuttered at the thought of a fight, he liked it. The pain and violence, it fueled his lust and sex-drive. He just liked it that way.

Ahead, he saw a small bundle of white and slate. He knew it was his prey. He walked forward at a normal pace then stopped in front of the bundle on the ground, hand on his hip, the other holding a cigarette to his lips as he sucked it down.

Grumbling to himself still about diagrams and hydrogen atoms and where proton atoms should go he ignore the footsteps in the alley that were so close to him. He didn't pay attention, but he smelled the smoke coming from the cigarette, his nose twitched and nothing more. The steps stopped, but the younger still didn't look up, he figured it was yet another passer by-er, the alley was a constant passage way for people of all kinds, mostly students though.

"Student eh?" The elder finally spoke as he lifted a brow under his long hair.

Now this had the student looking up completely at the stranger, he nodded. "Yes, a chemistry one at that... and my teacher, a dick that he is, is being a complete teat, giving us _college_ grade work! I don't understand him! His thought process is awry!" He exhaled deeply blowing his bangs out of his eyes. He then made direct eye contact with the man in front of him dropping his pencil in his lap. He, at this time, was out of breath. "And you?"

Humming, he squatted and pulled the work and book from the boy's lap looking at it for mere seconds before pointing at a problem. "So," he began. "this is what you do..." He then explained the problem and how to solve the it.

Smart, that was something that didn't even begin to explain the male's brain. Genius maybe, smart, no. He liked to show it off too.

Soon the boy began to smile slowly in light that he was getting how to do the work now. "Oh, I get it! That is so easy!" He examined the paper now as the problems slipped away and became more easier in a new light now. He looked up at the man in front of him clad in a tight black buckled pants and motorcycle boots and oddly enough a black v-neck tank-top. He could feel his face get hot, he only beat the feeling down with words. "Thank you, I suppose."

Nodding he looked the boy up and down now, taking in more of his milky legs in those shorts, his eyes lifted slowly to that slightly over sized hoodie then to the boys slightly pink face. He liked the look on the boy and took this as yet another challenge. He nodded slightly.

"So, ah... do I get any payment?" He questioned and looked again knowing that the boy was fond of the same-sex, this man can spot a fag several miles away. A slow smirk came onto his face as the younger one's face darkened even more.

"Erm," looking and digging briefly through his bag looking for something. "I have... lunch money." He produced out some change and extended his palm to the man. "I, uh, have some more at home... but there's no AC...so..." He wasn't quiet sure what the man wanted making his blush only brighter. What this stranger had over him was almost uncomfortable, but also enticing.

Placing his own palm over the money shaking his head. "Oh no, Kid. Not money." He grinned now. Taking hold of his hand harder pulling the younger up as he stood. "But I am sure you know what I mean." He would have winked if his hair wasn't in his face. "Besides Kid, I don't think you should tell a stranger that type of thing."

The students face turned down, he was shaking. "You mean..?" He shook more his eyes indicating downwards."You want?"

"I know you want to." The elder grabbed his face tilting it up pulling the smaller to his body. "I can just tell you want it." The boys lip quivered and pulled away just barely, he looked embarrassed.

"I-I want no such thing!" He stammered lieing. He wanted to hide his attraction to the man, but that was having more difficulty then said. "That... that is wrong! I d-do not want like the male gender in that w-way!"

Leaning froward softly lips touched a reddening ear. "Dick," pronouncing the word slowly. Hearing the younger squeak in his own shy way but cut off a short moan as he thought of the word too much. "Pussy." The word made the younger choke, and the older giggle. "Now, tell me in what way are these wrong? Or even right?" He still held onto the boys face pushing against him and then made the younger's back hit the wall. He held him there tight, as he lifted the males head. "Now, now. Don't lie to me, I can smell homo a mile away. And you my dear, are dripping with it. You are gayer than a pink crayon." He chipped as he fingered the hem of the too short shorts.

A low moan escaped from the boys lips, he quickly bit them to stop himself. He glared at the stranger holding him. "I-I do not!" he kneed him in the groin as he dropped his pencil that he was holding only to clench his fists. "I am not gay!"

Groaning, he loved the pain that the knee gave him. His hands buried into the boys hair wrenching his head back. He pulled him up closer to his chest and hummed. "Do it again." He stared into his eyes. "I can smell your fucking cum!"

"Gaaaahhhh!" he moaned in unexpected ecstasy. "L-let gooo!" he kneed him again and wriggled it in. "I...I" he bit his lip again, it then began to bleed. "MAAHH!" he arched his bach, he didn't really know what was coming over him because of this stranger. "So... you help children with their homework and then ask for sex?"

Giving a shuttery sigh to cover a moan. "And right now, you are doing a very good job. And you are a child, you are nearly eighteen." He pointed out as he dropped his head and then pressed his lips tot he teens as his hips pushed forward and against the knee. The teen moaned into the kiss and pulled his knee away for a tease. He hummed lowly as he wrapped his tongue around the strangers, pulling it into his mouth moaning again, as he clamped down. He clamped tighter and tighter,

Fingers tightened even more in the males hair, as he groaned into the kiss as he let the younger bite and play with his tongue. Feeling the other press against the wall and open his legs just lightly, he could feel himself hardening against the man on him. He bit the tongue even harder and blood emanate from the muscle. He lapped it up too quickly and wriggled his wrists.

"Gahh!" He groaned as he pulled away as deep blue eyes looked down as he spoke. "I-I... we. We are in an alley... in the day time. What if someone..?"

"So you like what you've sampled?" He could only chuckle. Pulling one hand away and grab the teens crotch giving a teasing squeeze as he licked his own blood from his lips. He even panted against the teens lips. "Let's find somewhere private then, hm? Now that I have you interested." He gave another squeeze. He just had the urge to fuck now. "I have my own place."

Shaking his head, "b-but..." he gasped. "Y-you!" He sighed and something seemed to sink in at that very moment. "Fine. Yes. Let's just go somewhere private..." now that it was out in the open he was not entirely sure if he wanted to go or not, he only still but a virgin and was sure the elder could just tell by how mediocre he was being. He still didn't know much about sex -VIRGIN- in the female and male aspect. This man though, he attracted him so much that it felt like an obligation to go along with it, even if he wasn't secretly attracted to the man in front of him "But," he paused and took a breath. "But you are doing my project when we are done."

"Deal," he nipped at the younger's bottom lip licking it. "Well, you best pack up you shit. And hurry up with it." he now whispered against his lips before pulling away and shaking out a cigarette out of his pack lighting it waiting for the teen.

Shakily pulling away, the student wobbled to his stuff packing it up gently but still dropping things in the process. He could just not believe what was happening. "At...at least you are going to do my work for me." the elder hummed in response as he blew smoke from his nose. He started to get impatient and shove his things in his pack as he kept dropping school books. "Alright." sighing. "I packed it up.

'That was all too easy,'

"Good," purring around his cigarette, he took hold of his victims neck. "You want this on a name basis?"

His car still sat at the end of the alley dark as night in the bright sun. As they approached a strong hand braced itself on the passenger door holding it shut once they got to the car. He wanted to hear an answer before he let the teen in his car. The teen, too grabbed onto the door trying to open it with no avail since the elder was much stronger than he.

"My name is Ciel," He tried to pry the door open again. "And yours?"

One hand settled on the younger's hand and the other lifted his face and spoke with a low sexual voice. "My name is Yuu'." He opened the door finally. "Calm down, I'm not going to kill you. I am only helping you with your homework." He flipped his hair showing his silver-green eyes now and winked at the boy.

Blushing at the sight of the amazing orbs, he only felt more enticed as he slid into the car seeming to do it with out his free will. He tried to cover his own self. "You know...most kids want candy."

…**/**

**A-N: So, that was kinda short, but hey... it's something and I hope you all enjoy. And my little Angel Lauren! I hope you like it like this in writing instead of our lil' RP. Hmm, any who, thanks for reading! And until next time stay peachy!**


End file.
